Being Without You
by Luna Starwing
Summary: This is about Jin's feelings when someone he truly loves leaves him... R


A/N This is my first shot at a song-fic so don't give me any flames....i will use them to burn my homework and roast marshmellows if you do!!! I admit, I am neglecting my other stories....BUT DON'T COMPLAIN! IF YOU DO I WILL NEVER UPDATE THEM AGAIN! *cackles madly* Sorry... too much sugared cereal ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken...but I DO own Hwoarang, Jin, and Lee!!! *glomps on them* ON TO THE SONGFIC!!!! I like how that sounds ^_^....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jin Kazama woke up abruptly and looked around his room franticly. "It was all just a dream..." he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked out of the window. "I haven't seen you in so long...Xiaoyu... ?" he got up and sat on his window sill, the soft breeze going through his hair, cooling him off. "When will we meet again? I hope I get to tell you how I really feel...that I really do..." 'Love you.' he said in his head. He began thinking of that time that Xiaoyu expressed her true feelings towards him. It was at the last tournament... "Damn you, Jin! Will you just turn around and listen to me for once!?!" The fact that Xiaoyu, the innocent little girl had cussed, made Jin turn around. "What the Hell do you want?" he spit to the side and looked down at her. Those childish eyes were soft and innocent and she seemed to have a great emotion welling up inside of her. "Jin...I just wanted to tell you that..." she got quite and looked down. "Come on! Out with it!" he shouted, causing her to wince. "I...I love you Jin. I really do. Ever since the last tournament I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." she looked at him and smiled. "That's it?" when she nodded he just turned and walked away. He had never had someone say this to him besides his mother and the emotion was new to him. He too...loved her, but he couldn't come to himself to say it. "I didn't know that you were going to leave me...Xiaoyu..."  
  
As I lie tossing in my bed  
  
Lost in my fears remembering what you said  
  
And I try to hide the truth within  
  
The mask of myself shows its face again  
  
Still I lie time and time again  
  
Will you deny me when we meet again? Another flashback... He was driving to the hospital on his motorcycle as fast as he could, ignoring all of the stop signs and red lights, the yells rom people he cut off or caused to drive off of the road. All that mattered was that he got to the hospital before it was too late. "Xiaoyu..." he whispered. He ran into the hospital and up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator. He slammed the door to her room open and his face went completely pale. The doctors in the room turned at looked at him, their heads looking down and shaking. One of them turned off the life support since it would no longer be needed and walked out of the room, leaving Jin time alone with Xiaoyu. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair next to it. There she was, laying in the bed, her face white as a sheet. He softly touched her cold. lifeless hand and a tear ran down his cheek as he lifted it up and kissed it gently. "Xiaoyu... why did you have to leave me? Why did you do it? I haven't gotten the chance... the chance to tell you how I really feel." 'You can tell me now, Jin. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I can't hear you.' Jin looked up, he couldn've sworn he heard her. "Please don't do this to me..." he said as he lay his head on the bed and cried, the first time he had ever done that in a long time.  
  
And I feel like I'm falling  
  
Farther every day  
  
But I know that you're there  
  
Watching over me  
  
And I feel like I'm drowning  
  
The waves crashing over me  
  
But I know that your love  
  
It will set me free  
  
As I find truth where I found it times before  
  
As I search for your hope  
  
I'm finding so much more  
  
And I try to be more like you  
  
And I deny myself to prove my heart is true  
  
"I'm going to start loosing it if i dont talk to you!" he shouted out of the window. "But I'm always there, Jin, can't you see me?" He turned around and saw her, stnading right there infront of him. "Xiaoyu..." tears ran down his face. "Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not always there." she walked over to him and touched his face. A cold feeling shot through Jin when she did this. "But I never got to touch you... to kiss you... show you how I really feel." Xiaoyu leaned up and her cold lips touched his. "Then why don't you do it right now?" Xiaoyu laid on the bed and Jin lay ontop of her and they began kissing, touching, everything he never got to do.  
  
I hear your voice calling  
  
The time has come for me  
  
Inside this life I'm living  
  
There's nothing left for me  
  
My mind is slowly fading  
  
So far away from me  
  
Each time I start crawling  
  
You're there watching me  
  
Jin woke up expecting to Xiaoyu, his love, in his arms, but there was nothing. Nothing but Xiaoyu's yellow ribbon in his hand.... "Why couldn't you stay with me until I woke up... why did you even have to die?" he said, hugging the ribbon and sighing, looking back out at the morning sky outside of his window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well? What did you think?  
  
~crying is heard in the backround~  
  
Sammy (A/N): SHUT UP YOU SISSYS!!!  
  
Lee,Hwoarang,Jin: YES MA'AM!  
  
Sammy: please R&R...thankees in advance ^_^  
  
Oh, and by the way, the song "Crash" is by 12 Stones ^_^ 


End file.
